


Keep In Touch

by The_Prince_of_Dots



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Prince_of_Dots/pseuds/The_Prince_of_Dots
Summary: They’d known from the beginning that Logan would be graduating before the rest of them, but Roman hadn’t realized how quickly that date would sneak up on them.





	Keep In Touch

It was that bittersweet time of year again. The last few weeks of school.

Once April ended, the four would go their separate ways. Roman would go back to California, Virgil and Patton would go to their separate sides of the state. And Logan?

Well, Logan would be gone.

They all knew that Logan would graduate before the rest of them. He’d taken a few college classes in high school, tested high on AP tests, got an almost perfect score on the ACT…but that all felt so abstract. So distant. Really, what was a one year difference when they were all dumb freshmen? What was a one year difference when they were all struggling through the sophomore slumps? Through fall semester of junior year?

It hadn’t mattered, until now.

Try as he might, Roman couldn’t stop thinking about it. Logan wasn’t coming back in the fall. Logan would be moving on.

Logan would be gone.

Sure, he’d promised they’d keep in touch. They’d all promised they’d keep in touch! And yet…Roman had heard that promise before. Who  _hadn’t_  said that to him on the last day of senior year in high school? He had loads of friends, lots of classmates, all of them saying “We’ll keep in touch!” Writing stupid messages in his yearbook about how they’d all stay friends.

How many had he talked to since graduation? Two? Three?

How many had kept talking after freshman year of college? None.

Roman could almost laugh at himself. It was such a stupid thing to worry about. Logan was a man of his word! Of course he’d keep in touch!

Wouldn’t he?

Logan would be gone, after all. Pursuing graduate studies in astrophysics at some big nerd college. Making friends who understood what the hell he was talking about all the time. Networking. Replacing them. Getting internships to NASA.

Going to Mars.

That was the end goal, after all. Roman was going to Broadway, and Logan was going to Mars. Roman was going to be an actor, and Logan was going to be an astronaut. Roman was going to be famous once he got 3,000 miles away from his hometown.

Logan was going to be successful when he was 225  _million_ kilometers away from his. On average.

Logan said they’d keep in touch. Logan didn’t even want to be on the same planet as the rest of them. How the hell was he supposed to keep in touch anyway? Roman might not be a scientist, but he was pretty sure Mars didn’t exactly have wifi. Sure, Logan could dial up NASA on the ol’ Curiosity rover, but could he get Snapchat? Facebook Messenger? Text messages?

Would he even want to?

Theatre and Space Exploration. Pretty incompatible dreams, those two. It hadn’t mattered, at the beginning. But now?

Now Logan would be gone. And Roman would still be here.

Maybe they’d keep in touch.


End file.
